As the Wind Blows
by SunsetOfForever22
Summary: Hey, this is the sequal to A Healed Heart. Hope you ENJOY it. Kouga has realized he's in love with Kagome and has no idea what to do. So much more than that but that's all so far lol. CHAPTER THREE IS UP... finally hehehehehehehe...
1. Desperation

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**A/N: Oh em gee, look who's back. Haha :-P I love y'all too much and I just couldn't stay away. Hope you like this first chapter. It's the SEQUEL BITCHESSS!!!**

**ALSO: How do you spell Kouga's name? I always used the u. But, I was looking at Inuyasha, the ones that are On Demand? And they spell it KOGA! Hmmm... w**/**e lol. **

**:-) Read on.**

* * *

_A year later..._

Kouga took another swig of beer, trying desperately to numb everything that was mulling over in his head.

"Fuck," He muttered with a cough. He put his hand to his wet lips and then looked down at it; all he could see was his blood mingled with someone else's. He didn't even know who it was that he'd gotten in a fight with he just knew that it had happened. "Fuck." He said again but that time it was said with sadness. He felt this overwhelming pain in his chest. It was like he couldn't even breathe. He took another sip of his beer but still, it did nothing. He'd fallen for her and it was killing him.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

"Inuyasha, have you heard from Kouga?" Sango asked.

"If you haven't, why would I have?" He asked with a raised brow and she sighed, wiping her mouth with the napkin that was on her lap. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango had gone out for dinner. Neither one of them had heard from Kouga in a couple of weeks and they were beginning to get worried. "I'm sure he's fine." Inuyasha said to reassure them.

"Yeah." Kagome said, throwing her napkin on the table in frustration. "If only he would call us, ya know?" She said and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Try his cell one more time." Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"I've tried a million times! What make's you think this time will be any different?" Miroku asked him and Inuyasha just shrugged.

"I've got a feeling."

"You said that the last time!" Miroku said, laughing a little. "Inuyasha, you said it yourself, he's probably fine."

"Come on Miroku, just call him one more time." Kagome begged and he rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Here," He threw her his phone. "He knows when it's me so he doesn't pick up. Maybe if it's you he will." So, Kagome scrolled through Miroku's phone till she found Kouga's number. Then, she scrolled through her own phone and wondered why she had never added him into hers. She had Inuyasha's, Miroku's, Sango's, and Lexi's so, where the hell was he? That was when she remembered that Kouga wasn't really a talk-on-the-phone kind of guy. She dialed his number and put it on speaker. After a few rings they almost gave up.

Then, suddenly, "Hellooo?" They heard an obviously drunk Kouga ask. Then they heard him mumble something under his breath. "Dude, I'm kinda busy, who the fuck is this?" He was clearly in a bad mood.

"K-Kouga, it's me." Kagome said, smiling to make herself sound sincere.

"Kagome?" They could almost feel something burst inside of Kouga when he'd said her name and they looked at one another, confused. "Heh, why are you calling me? Isn't that Miroku's job?"

"Haha, very funny." Kagome was suddenly angry with him. "You know, you're a big shit head." She told him.

"Oh, I'm hurt." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well you should be!" She fumed and her friends gave her a warning glare. The people in the restaurant were beginning to stare. "Kouga," She said in a fierce whisper, "You need to come home! You can't just run off the way you did and expect everyone to not care or worry about you."

"Kagome, save it. You're charmed lives don't hold a place for me in them anymore." He said in a sad way and Kagome's heart broke.

"'Charmed lives?'" Kagome shook her head furiously. When in the _hell_ did they have _charmed lives?_ "Are you fucking kidding me? You're drunk aren't you?" She asked just to talk to him. But she didn't need him to answer her, she already knew.

"No shit Sherlock." He said with an angry chuckle and Kagome felt tears fill her eyes. She practically threw the phone at Inuyasha.

"You talk to him." She whispered. "Because if I do, I'm going to break down in front of all these people." But, it was too late, Kagome was already being choked by oncoming sobs. She got up from her seat. "Excuse me." She managed to mutter. Then, without another word, she ran out of the restaurant toward Inuyasha's car.

Once she was at the car, she tried to open the back door but failed. "Fuck," She whispered, closing her eyes. "It's locked."

"Yeah, you're gonna need these." Kagome turned around towards Inuyasha who was holding the keys in his hands and jangling them in front of her. She smiled, a sad moan escaping her mouth accidentally. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. He hugged her back and placed his head on top of hers. They swayed there for a moment while Kagome calmed down.

"I'm just not good with drunk people." She said in a shaky voice. Inuyasha chuckled, knowing she was trying to lighten the mood. "Never have been." Kagome joked. "Oh Inuyasha, he's so difficult." She laughed through her tears and Inuyasha barked out his.

"You're tellin' me." He said while continuing to laugh. She nuzzled her nose into his black, leather jacket feeling the chill of it seem to warm her. Her white summer dress danced on her legs and she looked up at Inuyasha, smiling.

"Wow," She said softly, looking up at the night sky. "Look at that." Inuyasha let go of her slightly and looked up.

"I don't think I've ever seen that many stars in the sky at once." He mused and Kagome giggled, kissing his neck.

"Neither do I." She said softly. She captured his lips with hers and lost herself in the magic that their love made.

"You know," He began, in between kisses. "We really need to stop doing this. You make me forget where I am and what I was doing. That's not always a good thing." She laughed and the vibration tickled his lips and made him break the kiss. He looked into her beautiful eyes and sighed. "Here," He dropped the keys in her hand.

"Thank you," Kagome said breathlessly. _How does he do that? _She wondered after he'd left her breathless for what seemed the hundredth time. And the funny thing was, she'd been the one who'd kissed him.

"We'll be out in five." He said, turning around and heading back in. Then, he turned back around with a raised brow, "You want anything for dessert?"

"No thanks. If I'm craving something sweet there's plenty of stuff at home." Kagome said back, unlocking the front door and getting in. Now, she was just bored. She'd gotten all of her crying out when she'd been hugging Inuyasha. But, she wasn't about to go back in after making a fool of herself. No, she was going to wait.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

Kouga got up from his seat and swaggered over to the door to leave the Irish pub he'd found himself traveling into hours ago. He burped quietly, or loudly, he couldn't really tell, once he was outside. He still had a beer bottle in his hands and he took one last swig before he tossed it in the trash. Needless to say, he missed.

"Fuck," He muttered as he made his way over to his new, silver, Ford, truck. "Hey baby," He smiled, touching his truck delicately and giving it a little pat. He got in and searched for his keys in his pockets. Just as soon as he found them, he was driving. It was late and he wasn't too far from home so that's where he decided to go.

He drove like a maniac but, to his disappointment, no other cars were on the road and he wasn't near any cliffs he could 'accidentally' drive off because of being so drunk. It's not like he was suicidal but it seemed to him that death was the only thing that would help him forget her.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

"Mom, has Kouga called?" Alexis yelled to her mother from the living room.

"No," Her mother said, bustling in, a white apron around her waste. She was cooking Kouga's favorite meals for when he came home; if he came home. "Check your cell phone." She told her daughter.

"Will do." Alexis said, jumping up from the couch and walking over to her purse that was sitting on the coffee table. "No new messages or texts." She said sadly. "Mom, where do you think he is?"

"Honey, I have no idea." She said, putting a hand on her hip and shaking her head. "But, if he's anything like his father he's out drinking." Alexis snorted.

"Is that what dad used to do? _Drink_ his problems away?" Alexis questioned and her mother smirked.

"He didn't need a problem to drink." She answered, returning back to her cooking. Alexis shook her head and returned back to watching the television when her phone rang.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

While Kagome had been waiting in the car, she'd gotten so bored she'd begun to start calling random people. Alexis was one of those people.

"Hey Kags." She heard Alexis sigh out.

"You were hoping I was Kouga weren't you?" She asked sadly and she heard Alexis laugh.

"No," She lied.

"Well, he finally picked up." Alexis knew what she meant.

"No shit," Alexis said, suddenly awake. She walked back over to the couch and sat down Indian style. "How'd you get him to pick up?"

"We used _my _cell." Kagome said, smiling in spite of herself. "He had no idea who was calling him so, he picked up."

"Oh," Alexis said softly. "What did he say?"

"Nothing much, he was actually really drunk."

"Crap, hope he's not driving." Alexis said.

"Aww, don't worry. He'll be fine. At least we know he's all right."

"Yeah, but Kagome we don't really know that."

"No, we do!" Kagome said fiercely. "He may have been drunk but other than that he was the same old Kouga."

"I'm really worried about him." Alexis admitted and Kagome sighed.

"We all are." She said with understanding. "How's your mom holding up?" She asked.

"She's good. She's cooking his favorite meal. I think she thinks he might smell the food and come running home." She laughed and Kagome joined her. Once they'd stopped laughing, an awkward silence had settled and Kagome decided to just end the conversation.

"Well," She began, "You really gotta have dinner with us soon."

"Oh, definitely." Alexis said. She was going to say bye but then a thought came to her. "So, how's the apartment search coming?"

"Great, we're close to finding a place." She was referring to her and Sango moving into an apartment together near their college.

"It's cool that you guys go to the same school." Alexis said which was something she'd said every time the subject was brought up and Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, it's great." Kagome replied. Then, that awkwardness found them again and they both said their farewells at the same time, laughed, and hung up. Kagome gave a heavy sigh and realized that nothing between them or anyone, for that matter, would be the same until Kouga returned. She hoped it would be soon.

"Hey." Sango yelled through the window to her. "What's up?" She laughed at Kagome's surprised expression. Then she got into the car and took the seat behind Kagome. "What'd he say to upset you?" Sango asked and Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"He was just being a complete and total jerk to me. To us, ya know?" Kagome said, turning to look at Sango. Sango nodded her head in understanding.

"That's true." She said, laying back in her chair and shutting her eyes. "But that's also Kouga being Kouga and there's probably nothing anyone can do about it."

"People keep making excuses for him." Kagome said shaking her head and looking down at her hands. "They keep saying shit like you just did Sango. Just making more excuses." She shook her head again and Sango went to say something but Kagome beat her to it. "And I want to, like, _punch_ the people that say stuff and tell them to shut the hell up because they're wrong. You are wrong." She laughed angrily. "He isn't just 'being _Kouga._' He is _being_ an asshole and _Kouga_ is not an assho-"

"Kagome, come on, you're way outta line here." Miroku said. That was when Kagome realized that Inuyasha and Miroku had gotten in the car as well. Sango was looking at Kagome. But, to Kagome's surprise, she wasn't angry with her or anything. Only sympathy could be seen in her beautiful brown eyes.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

Kouga parked his truck outside of his mother's house and smelled something delicious. His heart broke for his poor mother and sister. Why was he such a jerk? Why couldn't he think about other people instead of himself for once? What was to become of him? He looked down at the clock and saw that it was 2:15 in the morning. He tried to shake everything away and hopped out of his truck. He climbed the house to his bedroom window and tried to open it. He thanked God it was open and climbed in. Once he was inside he flopped onto his bed and shut his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it. The first chapter to As the Wind Blows. I hope you liked it! Please review.**

**- & - SunsetOfForever15 - & -**


	2. Party Time woo!

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry it's been a while since I last looked at this one. School's started up again (WOW, I wrote this sooo long ago... I'm writing THIS 12/17/07... huh)** and so yeah, you get where I'm coming from lol. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I always do :-). If you've ever seen Terms of Endearment then you'll know what's going on at the Terms of Endearment (don't own) part... if you've never seen it then you can sort of understand it? Idk, w/e lol. **

Read & review darlinks.

* * *

- Kagome's Room -

Kagome felt something feather-like brush her brow and her eyes fluttered open. To her dismay, no one was there. Not that she'd like to find someone there but she'd rather something concrete than just nothing.

"Huh," Kagome muttered, turning on her side and turning her light on. The horrible image of her father flashed in her mind and Kagome felt a shiver of fear crawl up her spine. "Shiiit." She whined. She just wanted to go back to sleep. But, she couldn't do that when she was afraid some freaking crazy man (her father) was going to randomly start to beat her. She felt the heat of her fear on her skin and she couldn't stand it. She wanted to jump out of her own body and just float away to somewhere cold. She looked over at her clock and saw that it was 4:30 in the morning. She hadn't gotten much sleep and her mind, whenever she was awake, kept drifting to Kouga or Alexis. She was so confused.

- Kouga's Room (same time) -

Kouga had randomly woken up, sweating all over. He remembered flashes of the dream/nightmare he'd been having: Kagome kissing him, Inuyasha kissing Kagome, Inuyasha looking at him with hate in his eyes, Inuyasha looking at him with anger in his eyes, Inuyasha making love to Kagome, Kagome laughing evilly at Kouga's face then suddenly making love to _him _not Inuyasha, and Inuyasha beating the shit out of him. He could barely stand himself. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. When and where had he fallen in love with his best friend's girl? It was sickening and against his own rules.

- Alexis' Room (same time) -

Alexis smelled the warm air in her room and found a hint of her brother drifting along the dust particles flying around. She smiled, knowing he'd come home. But, she could sense his aggravation and that aggravated her. What right did he have to be annoyed or upset? He'd just gotten back from what she could only assume to have been a 'holiday.' She growled softly to herself then snuggled her head into her pillow and smiled. Despite how upset she was with him, he was still her brother and she was more than happy he was home.

- Inuyasha's Room (same time) -

Inuyasha was staring at his bedroom ceiling; the only light in his room was his flickering television which he'd left on because it seemed to comfort him when he wasn't feeling very well. He didn't want to admit it but Kouga had him worried. Right before he'd 'run away' Kouga had talked to him. He'd said that he needed to tell him something and he didn't look healthy. Like there was something very wrong with him and Inuyasha was suspicious that his friend was sick with something. Inuyasha could only imagine what Kouga was going to tell him and when Inuyasha was left alone with thoughts like that, his mind ran all over the place.

"Is he in love with Sango?" Inuyasha asked himself aloud, a frown turning down the corners of his lips. He'd gone through what seemed every scenario but none seemed to fit. "Uck, no way. Ummm, is he _dying? _Nah... what the fuck could it be?" Inuyasha sat up, feeling sick. "Oh shit," He spoke softly, shocked to his very core. "Is Kouga _gay?_" Inuyasha looked over at his television. Queer Eye for the Straight Guy (don't own) was on and it seemed to be a major sign. "Oh Jesus..." Then he remembered what a pervert Kouga was and realized his newest assumption was the farthest thing from the truth. "Not that there'd be anything wrong with him being gay." Inuyasha said to himself nervously as he calmed down. "I would totally support him." He said, reassuring himself. "Yeah," He grinned. "I'm a good friend." Then, he lied his head down on his pillow and fell asleep, Kagome's face the last thing he saw before he drifted off.

- Sango's Room (same time) -

"This is really good." Sango said stupidly to herself as she ate her chocolate ice cream. She was watching Terms of Endearment and she'd never seen it before so she was really excited. She'd heard from Kagome that she would cry and Sango was in a crying mood. The funny thing was she'd already cried and she was about to see one of the most heartbreaking parts.

"Excuse me. It's after ten. Give my daughter the pain shot." Aurora Greenway said, calmly.

"Mrs. Greenway, I was going to." Said a nurse.

"Good. Go ahead." She said, beginning to lose her patience.

"Just a few minutes." The nurse said, as if she had so many other things to do.

"Please. It's after ten. I don't see why she has to have this pain-?"

Then the nurse interrupted, "Ma'am, it's not my patient."

"It's time." She said, practically yelling and then literally yelling. "Do something! All she has to do is hold on until ten. And it's past ten! My daughter's in pain! Give her the shot!"

"Are you going to behave?"

"Bitch!" Sango said as tears found their way down her soft cheeks…

"_Give my daughter the shot!_" Aurora fumed. Sango grabbed a pillow and began to sob into it, dropping her chocolate spoon in the process.

"Aw shit." She muttered, barely caring. She took her DVD remote and paused her movie. "Why is this so heartbreaking?" She asked herself with a shake of her head.

- Miroku's Room (same time) -

Miroku looked over at his alarm clock tiredly.

"Why in the world did I set you to 4:30 in the morning?" He asked himself as he turned it off. He loved to sleep; it was one of his favorite things to do. "Oh, now I remember why." He said as he reset his clock for 6:35. He had to get up early and he liked to trick himself into believing he had more hours of sleep. Waking up at 4:30 made him think, "Aww shit, gotta wake up." but then, he'd realize it was only 4:30 and he had two more hours and five minutes left to sleep. He smiled to himself as he fell back into dreamland, not a care in the world.

- Same Day (6:35 in the am) -

Miroku woke with a start, feeling like he'd gotten two seconds of sleep since he'd reset his alarm clock from 4:30 to 6:35. He was pissed. He wasn't supposed to feel as tired as he did and work didn't look too appealing at that moment. It was Saturday, why should he have to go to work? He should be living and out there doing whatever the hell his friends did when he wasn't around.

"I'm just gonna quit." He said, putting an arm behind his head and resting on it. Then, he called in sick.

Miroku on the phone: "Yeah, I'm just not up to it today. Uh huh, I'm real sorry. I know, I know, I'll switch shifts with Mandy. Alright, thanks a lot."

Then, he set his alarm to 12 in the afternoon, grinning happily.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

Kagome looked over at her alarm clock, yawning. It was 8:30 am and she tried smiling, feeling well rested. But, for some reason, she couldn't. She truly wanted to cry and she had no idea why something so absurd was happening to her. Tears filled her tired, dry eyes and she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Maybe I'm depressed." Kagome said softly, laughing at herself as a tear hit her arm. Then, she took her covers and pulled them over her head, snuggly into their warmth. She looked up at the darkness that was her covers and saw light shining through. Random dark feathers were everywhere she looked and she smiled. "You guys are what poke me at night!" She said jokingly and she laughed. "God I'm weird." She said, shutting her eyes and falling back asleep.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on her bedroom door.

"Kagome, it's me!" Sango said from behind the door and Kagome groaned.

"Come in." She said reluctantly and Sango giggled quietly as she tip-toed into Kagome's room.

"Sorry," She said, sitting on the side of her bed. "Kags, every time I come into this room-"

"You think about a bad time." Kagome said, interrupting her so she wouldn't finish her sentence. Sango smiled over at her.

"No, stupid, I think about how freaking big it is!" She said and Kagome sat up, snickering.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

Inuyasha woke up at 8:45 to take his every once in a while run around the block. As he was running he was thinking, too. He decided to head over to Kouga's to see if he'd gotten back yet.

"Hello," Kouga's mother answered the door, smiling. "Come on in Inuyasha." He looked over at her television clock and noticed that it was 9:47. He couldn't believe an hour had already passed; he'd only gone around the block a few times. Either he was horribly out of shape or he'd been jogging instead of running. He felt sweat trickle down his back and vowed, then and there, to run more.

"So," Inuyasha said after a moment of silence. "He back yet Willow-?"

"Yeah, I'm back." Kouga said, coming out from the kitchen, tossing an apple into the air. "Hey." He said, forcing a grin for Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned and cocked a brow.

"Hey," He said, smiling cautiously. Then he got angry. "Where the fuck you been, man?" He asked, practically running over to Kouga and gripping his shoulders. He shook him to emphasize his anger and Willow let out a yelp.

"What's goin' on?" Alexis asked, coming out from the kitchen. She and Kouga had been playing cards on the kitchen table, just catching up. She, too, was eating an apple.

"Nothing." Inuyasha bit out, taking his hands off Kouga but not without shoving him a little.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha." Alexis said cheerfully. Inuyasha looked at her and nodded his head then he glared at Kouga.

"Where's he been Alexis?" He asked and Alexis shook her head and put her right hand in her jean pocket.

"No clue. He was in the middle of telling me when you came over." She said lightly, walking over to Kouga and Inuyasha. Her mother, Willow, was still a little shocked. Not that anything had happened she just didn't want anything to happen to Kouga; he'd just gotten home from being away.

"Yeah, when you _barged_ in!" Kouga said, getting in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha shook his head, breathing heavily.

"Dude, your mom let me in!" He said, pointing at Willow who now looked slightly amused.

"Whatever," Kouga pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Inuyasha's facial expressions suddenly softened and he gripped Kouga on the shoulder once more but that time in a friendly way.

"Man, you had us so worried!" He said quietly and Kouga looked up at him, completely upset with himself. "Why didn't you call?" He asked and Kouga just shrugged.

"I was always too drunk to call." He said with a shrug, hoping that would suffice. Inuyasha smirked sadly, patting him on the back.

"Alright. Well," He sighed. "I'm gonna go-"

"No!" Willow said quickly. "Stay, call over your other friends. We'll have a little party." She grinned and Alexis smiled nodding her head.

"Sounds good." She said. Inuyasha looked over at Kouga.

"What do you think?" He asked him and Kouga shrugged, trying to look as if he were really excited but hiding his excitement from his mother. It was quite complicated. Inuyasha grinned.

"We can go out for dinner if you want. I'll call everyone after we get some food and after I finish my run."

"You mean jog." Kouga teased and Inuyasha smirked.

"Whatever. I'll back in, like, two hours." He said, leaving the house feeling a little lighter.

- Three hours later -

Inuyasha and Willow were finally done with getting everything ready and it was 2 o'clock. He looked over at Willow. They were both admiring their hard word.

"It's amazing." Willow mused, tears in her eyes. Their little table party was, to put it simply, the best fucking table she'd ever seen.

"I know!" Inuyasha said, stepping back a little to truly examine their 'art.' "Well," Inuyasha began, sighing proudly, "I do believe I should go call the guests now." Willow nodded her head.

"Kay, hurry. They'll want to see this before it gets ruined and everyone eats on it." She scrunched her nose in mock disgust and Inuyasha shuddered dramatically.

"You're right, be right back." He left the room and pulled out his cell phone, chuckling to himself.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

"Okay, sure, we'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" Sango asked, taking a last bite of her very small garden salad. Kagome hadn't even eaten so it was a good thing that Inuyasha and Kouga's mother were having a 'Welcome Home' party for him.

"Oh, um that was Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. They were sitting outside of a restaurant in the city, a half an hour from Kouga's house but the traffic was light. "There's a party going on over at Kouga's." She felt herself sliding away from the present and drifting into her own thoughts.

"So he's back?" Sango said, sounding happy and excited. Kagome forced a smile and nodded her head.

"Seems that." Sango looked at her friend with curious eyes.

"Okay," She said, folding her hands in her lap and looking directly at Kagome. "What's wrong?" Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"I just don't agree with rewarding such behavior." She chuckled, noting the fact she sounded so ridiculous.

"Awww, Kags," Sango grabbed over the table and took Kagome's hand in hers. "Give the guy a break. He probably didn't even come up with the idea to have a party. I'm willing to bet he just agreed to have one to please everyone else." She said wisely. "And maybe he did suggest a party, so what? It'll be a chance to catch up with _everyone_ and just talk. It'll be fun." Kagome snorted.

"Promise?" She asked, opening her purse and pulling out some money to pay for Sango's salad and Sango laughed out loud.

"Um, sure kid, as long as you let me pay for my own food." Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"Damn, why's that so like, automatic for me?" She asked and Sango rolled her eyes.

"No idea," she said, slapping down the money for her food and getting up. "Come on, let's go." Kagome reluctantly got up and walked with Sango towards her car.

- & - & - & - & - & - & - & -

Miroku yawned and looked over at his clock. He slowly sat and put his face in his hands.

"How is it already 2:30?" He asked himself. He lazily grabbed for his phone and wondered why his alarm clock hadn't gone off. "Whatever." He yawned, falling back onto his pillow and pushing his head into the comfy-ness of it. "Huh, 1 missed call." He went to his voicemail and checked his messages.

"Hey man, it's uh, 2:15 and I just wanted to let you know we're having a little party down here at Kouga's so give me a call and let me know when you're coming or IF you're coming," He chuckled, nervous for some reason. "Uh, or you could just come. See ya later." Miroku looked at his phone and shook his head.

"Fucking nutcase." He smirked. Then, he got out of bed and hopped in the shower. He was out within minutes and dressed in even less. He wore an old, faded navy t-shirt which had tan writing on it but it was too faded to read what it said. Probably something perverted like, 'I'm not a doctor but I'll take a look anyway.' He threw on an old pair of skinny jeans as well. Which, to top it off, were ripped in random places from too much use. Then, he put on some mismatched socks because he couldn't find a single pair. He ran downstairs, got his car keys, and slipped on his sneakers. "It's freakin' party time." He growled, running out the door like a maniac.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'll be posting a new one very soon, please don't worry. Hehe :smiles: I LOVE YOU!!!


	3. No More

**Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha and I never will.**

* * *

**A/N - I know, I know, you can't depend on me. I'm sorry, I truly am. It's just, this hasn't been the best year for me so I'm taking it slow. I've had some friend troubles; the social life's on major rocks but my soul is actually accepting it. It's been hard but w/e things will get better! lol, I missed you guys. I missed A Healed Heart and As the Wind Blows. Believe that, please.**

**Any who, read on and review at the end of the chapter please review :-)**

* * *

Miroku rang the doorbell to Kouga's house twice before someone opened the door for him. And, to Miroku's great surprise, it was none other than Kouga himself. Miroku sized his buddy up and was shocked.

"Well shit, Kouga. You look _swell_." Miroku muttered bluntly, staring at the huge, dark bags under Kouga's eyes and the red scab that went from his upper lip to his left eye. His right eye, which was black and blue made Kouga look all the more beat up.

"Haha, you're too kind Miroku, you're too kind." Kouga tried a grin but it didn't work. His smile muscles were in hiding or something.

"Oh man!" Miroku ran a hand through his hair. "Why aren't you _sleeping_? Do you need stitches? Has your mom seen your face? Wish I was there for _that_ one... What if your cut or whatever closes wrong and makes this big, ugly scar? It doesn't seem too bad but you never know." Miroku smirked and said jokingly, "You ain't never gonna get no girl with a huge scar like that... Of course, some girls go for scars but STILL!" and then he was serious again, "Dude, why the fuck is there a party going on for you when you're this tired and hurt?" Kouga just shook his head and frowned. He didn't really know the answer to that question. He was just going through the motions. "Kouga, I'm worried about you, what's going on?" Kouga's frown deepened and he wrapped an arm around Miroku's shoulder and lead him into the house.

"I'm in love." he said simply and Miroku's eyes widened and horror encased him.

"With who!?" he asked, shrugging him off, too stunned to notice the wince on Kouga's face by the sudden movement. "Is it Sango?" Kouga looked at Miroku and chuckled but made sure not to offend Miroku or his girlfriend.

"Miroku, she may be beautiful" Miroku glared at him. "And kind but she and I have never been anything other than friends and that's all we'll ever be. Especially now with you hangin' all over her... So no, it's not Sango." he shook his head and Miroku relaxed. But Kouga knew where Miroku would go next so he decided to avoid that happening. "It was just a joke, calm down." Miroku cocked a brow and didn't believe a word he said.

"Alrighty then." Suddenly, arms crushed Miroku from behind.

"Hey!" Sango said excitededly. Then, she calmed down and breathed in his scent. "I missed you today." she kissed his cheek and they smiled stupidly at one another. Kagome entered the room, clearly nervous.

"Hey Kagome," Kouga said, staring into her eyes as if it were the last moment in time but Kagome was oblivious of his ongoing struggle.

"Hi Kouga," she walked over to her friend and hugged him gently. He pat her back and kept her there a while. Then, she backed out of the hug and smiled. "So, where's Inuyasha?" Kouga cursed inwardly and sighed.

"He's in the kitchen making himself a sandwhich I think." Kouga muttered and Kagome pinched his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"Smile you idiot," she said simply but demanding enough. She pressed her lips to his cheek and sighed. "It's good to have you back." When she was gone and in the kitchen with Inuyasha, Kouga touched the spot on his cheek where Kagome had kissed him and did exactly what she had told him to do. He smiled. Then, the sound of kissing reached his ear and he gagged.

"Please guys, why must you do that in the middle of my living room?" He asked and Miroku and Sango glared at him.

"We haven't seen each other all day! Sue us." Sango pouted and Kouga snickered.

"Oh my Gawd, all day? Like, shit that's so effing long. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you two for a week or so but that's all right, kiss away." He said rudely and Sango groaned. Why was he being so mean?

"All I was saying was, a quick kiss isn't that bad." Sango said softly and Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Sango, keeping your hands off someone is a skill. One that you don't have. Try it sometime." Miroku frowned and hugged Sango closer to him.

"Stop being an asshole you idiot. I know it's been rough for you lately but rough doesn't warrant jerk behavior. Sango didn't do anything to you so leave her alone." Miroku said, sticking up for the young woman in his arms who was deeply hurt by her friend's words. She let go of Miroku and sat down on the couch. Once there, she motioned for Kouga to sit down beside her.

"What's wrong?" She begged him quietly. The soft sadness in her voice formed a tiny lump in Kouga's throat and he growled it away. She touched his cheek to make eye contact with him but he looked away. Sango sighed with defeat but went on. "You need to tell us so we can help you fight whatever it is. But if you leave us in the dark, you're alone and we know that's never fun." She nudged his shoulder playfully with hers and smiled up into his face. Kouga felt himself about to break but he knew he couldn't. They'd never be on his side. They would end up angry with him and he could not deal with reason why they'd be angry. He'd rather them angry with him being a jerk than angry with him for being something he couldn't control.

**- & - & - & - & - & -**

In the kitchen, Kagome found Inuyasha finishing some type of tuna salad thing and frowned.

"Inuyasha, I like tuna but what _is_ that?" Inuyasha growled and mashed his masher in the concontion once more.

"It's for Kouga; he loves this shit." Inuyasha's grumbling continued.

"Do you know that for sure?" she asked him, sitting down at the kitchen table which was in the dining room connected to the kitchen.

"Yeah, he said so before you all came here."

"Babe?" Inuyasha looked up and scowled.

"Yes Kagome?" his tone was deadly.

"Ya know," she began slowly, "he could've just said he wanted whatever it is that you're making because he knows you hate tuna fish and, well, it is pretty messy..." Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and looked up at the skeptical Kagome.

"He wouldn't _dare!_" Inuyasha said, incredoulously. Kagome chuckled and put a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from escaping and infuriating him even more.

"I think he would." she said, continuing to laugh and Inuyasha scowled. He walked over and sat down in the chair beside Kagome. He put his head in his hands, seeming exhausted even though it was early.

"Hey!" Kouga boomed, mock hurt in his voice. "Why have you stopped making the Tuna Floona **P**oona?" Inuyasha looked at him through his hands and shook his head with anger.

"I ain't makin' that crap anymore if you don't _want_ it!" For the first time in a while, Kouga felt laughter bubble up in his chest.

"Was it fun?" he asked, surely pushing it. "Did you like looking at the chunks as you turned it 'round and 'round?" he was positively beaming and Kagome had to laugh.

"Oh that's it," Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and was glad to see them both happy. He decided to push the 'tuna incident' a little further. "Now you're gonna get it." He jumped up from his seat, casually walked over to where Kouga was, placed his hand in the supposed 'Tuna Floona Poona,' and tossed it right into Kouga's face. Kouga looked livid but calmed down almost instantly, a toothy grin poking out from behind the stuff on his face.

"I suppose-" the moment he spoke, bits flew off his face and onto Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha chuckled, practically in hysterics and Kouga shook his head, holding in his laughter. "I _suppose_ you think _this,_" he pointed to his face and then at Inuyasha's shirt, "Is funny." Inuyasha nodded his head because it was the only thing he could do. "Well, it's n-" Kouga almost laughed in the process of trying to say the word 'not' and thought better of it. Miroku and Sango were at the entryway of the kitchen and were grinning uncontrollably.

"You're both nuts," Sango said, walking over to Kouga and patting him on the back. Kouga just rolled his eyes and blinked.

"You're nuts," he lightly shoved her and walked over to his sink to clean up. "Know what?" Kouga sounded as if he were deep in thought and everyone tilted their heads to the side.

"What?" they all asked almost simulatneosly.

"Do we have to have a party for me?" he asked them, wiping his face on two paper towels. "How about this," he sounded excited and hoped they'd like what he was about to say. "How about...-"

"Dude," Inuyasha shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Spit it out!" Kouga held his hands up and chuckled softly.

"How about tonight we go to this party-"

"And what? Get completely trashed?" Miroku scowled.

"Man, you guys are, like, forty or something. Practically married fuckin' couples. What do I do now? I've lost my friends to relationships." he cringed and Alexis, who had come in moments before, smiled.

"Tell me about it." she smirked and the four others frowned even though they knew some of what they said was true.

"Guys, we still have fun but it's just like..." Sango struggled in the process of trying to explain what she was saying.

"When you're in a relationship..." Inuyasha twitched, the word threw him off. Before Kagome could get angry, Miroku decided to cut in.

"For us, partying was to chill with people, get fucked up, then screw the nearest girl who'd accept. Actually, IF they'd accept. And for me, that, yes I will admit this, wasn't too often. I'm done with those times." Inuyasha frowned at what Miroku was saying. The truth behind it stung him. "I'm not saying I don't miss those times; I do. Things have become way too uniform if you see what I'm saying." Kagome was bright red and angry.

"Guys!" They all looked at her, confused. "Stop making Inuyasha hate me, please." she huffed. Inuyasha chuckled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed his lips to the top of her head.

"Hate you? Never." Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his chest, her eyes shut slightly. Kouga snickered and Kagome opened her eyes to yell at him but she couldn't. Her voice caught in her throat; something made her stop.

"God, do you hear yourself? Just get out. Hangout with other couples but stop hanging out with me! I know I'm not being fair but DAMN, this is ridiculous. I can't get a word in edgewise. Everyone's always all over each other; it's annoying. I just want to chill." He said the word 'chill' as if it were something they couldn't understand. "No hugs, no kisses, no _sweet_ words. What happened to a quick perverted joke aimed at the girls?" He glared at Miroku. "What happened to a seductive smile headed towards the guy or girl in the group you were with to get them to notice you? What happened to hugs that were completely platonic?" He pointed at Sango. "Hugging is just hugging, am I right?" He looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome. "Ugh, no more 'I love you' and 'No I love YOU.'" Then he stared off and began to pace. He was losing it. "No more 'fuck me now' with your beautiful eyes looking at him while I'm looking at you. I want no part of your," He pointed at Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome with fury. "Disgusting _love_. Get out. Get out and don't come back until you're not with the person you're with. Later." He ran off and stormed into his room.

"Well, that was fun." Alexis muttered, walking over to pick up some Tuna Floona Poona that had fallen onto the floor.

"What did he mean by 'No more 'fuck me now' with your eyes something, something... while I'm looking at you?'" Sango asked quietly, staring at Alexis who just kept on cleaning. Miroku's breathing was heavy with anger.

"He's so stupid!" Inuyasha growled. "He doesn't get _any_thing. It's like we aren't in the same world anymore." Kagome nodded her head, completely seeing what Inuyasha was saying.

"But we can't abandon him..." Kagome said softly. "I feel like I've ruined something. You were all friends before me. I feel like I've sped something up. I've rushed your good ol' fun times. Alexis, do you see what I'm saying because I'm not even sure I know what I'm talking about." Kagome sat down on a kitchen chair and touched her fingers to her temple. "This is crazy."

"Kags, don't worry about it. I know what you're talking about." Alexis said from the floor. "It's like we kind of messed up the natural order of things for them. Sango would still be chasing after a pervert were it not for us and rushing them into each other's arms." She laughed without humor and then she went on sarcastically, "And Kouga and Inuyasha would still be out every night, partying unhappily and drinking away their troubles. You know, being idiots and fucking random girls with maybe a sexually transmitted disease. Oh yeah, we ruined their lives..." However, in the moment that she'd stopped talking, Alexis saw something she hadn't seen before. "But, they'd still be best friends." Kagome flinched. "Now, you're Inuyasha's best friend and Kouga's a little lost." Alexis shook her head. "So what, Kags? So what. Let him be lost! Fate is fate. You know that. If anyone, _you_ know that." Alexis was trying to help but Kagome saw so much truth in what she said.

"I want to know that everything and everyone will be okay but I'm not sure. I'm worried for us." She looked into everyone's face and felt her happiness whither away. "Have I ruined you with my story? Have a made things something they weren't before?"

"Kagome, we are better people because we know you." Sango said gently and Kagome nodded her head, trying to believe what she was saying.

"No one knows what the future holds. No one can see things clearly all the time. We've got each other though, and that's all that matters. If you weren't here, with us now, we'd be different and it wouldn't be for the better." Miroku spoke and Kagome smiled at him through her tears. Inuyasha snickered.

"It's true, we love you Kags." He said simply and she frowned. They were not understanding her and it was driving her insane.

"I'm sorry I made you feel unwelcome." A soft, tired voice came from the hallway. "Kagome, I'm very sorry I yelled at you all." Kouga came out from hiding in the dark and they saw that he'd been crying. "I'm just so... fucked up right now. I've gotta go." He darted out of the house without another word. They all shared a glance.

"He's probably going to that party." Miroku said, nodding his head in the awkwardness of the moment. They all hoped he was right.

"Oh yeah, totally." Alexis agreed quietly but they could hear her fear for Kouga and it worried them. Then, she bolted out right behind her brother. She would not lose him again.

* * *

**A/N - Sooo... REVIEW. Thanks for your time. I'll update soon. I hope. I hope. I reeeeally hope. You know I'm not the best when it comes to grammar. :-P Try and ignore it if you can. **


End file.
